dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Deities
In Dungeons & Dragons, deities are powerful supernatural entities that are present throughout most realms. They transcend the laws of reality as described in the rulebooks, being powerful, knowledgeable and widely traveled without being omnipotent, omniscient or omnipresent. Core Pantheon Good and Lawful Good Deities *Avandra, Goddess of change, freedom, and luck *Bahamut, God of justice and protection *Moradin, God of creation and artisans *Pelor, God of the sun, agriculture, and time Unaligned Deities *Corellon, God of magic, the arts, and the Fey *Erathis, Goddess of civilization and invention *Ioun, Goddess of study and prophecy *Kord, God of war, strength, and storms *Melora, Goddess of nature and the sea *Raven Queen, Goddess of death, fate and winter *Sehanine, Goddess of the moon and autumn Evil and Chaotic Evil Deities *Asmodeus, God of tyranny and sin *Bane, God of war and conquest *Gruumsh, God of destruction *Lolth, Goddess of spiders, shadow, and the Drow *Tiamat, Goddess of greed and envy *Tharizdun, God of madness *Torog, God of the Underdark *Vecna, God of secrets, the undead, and necromancy *Zehir, God of darkness and assassins Other Deities * Amoth, God of justice and mercy, killed by the demon princes Orcus, Demogorgon and Rimmon. * Aoskar, God of portals, killed by the Lady of Pain. * Aurom, Forgotten God/Goddess of many different things including the cycle of life and the dead, the original deity of death who was slain by the necromancer Nerull who became the new god of death and won acceptance among the other deites by letting them have all of Auroms other portfolios besides death and the dead. * Gorellik, God of Hunting, Beasts, and Gnolls, killed by the demon lord Yeenoghu. * Haramathur, Guardian God of guardians who protected the Astral Sea against incursions during the Dawn War, who sacrificed himself in order to close a rift between the Astral Sea and the Elemental Chaos caused by Io's death. * He Who Was, God of good and possibly peace implied to be the creator of humans, killed by his archangel and exarch, Asmodeus, all knowledge of his name wiped out by the devils. * Io, God of dragons, cleaved in two halves by the primordail Erek-Hus, King of Terror, during the Dawn War, whereupon the two halves became Bahamut and Tiamat. * Khala, Goddess of winter and wife of Zehir, killed by the other gods in a conflict called the War of Winter to prevent her plan to trap the natural world in an eternal winter to secure power over it, a plan which convinced the primal spirits to expel both the gods and the primordials from the world. * Laeris, God of trickery and deceit, either killed by Vecna or in hiding after stealing from Vecna. * Lakal, Goddess of healing and mercy who was also her own Astral Dominion, accidentaly killed when Bahamut and Nihil, the primoridial of nothingness, crashed into Lakal during a battle and the primordial's death throes after having been slain by Bahamut caused Lakal to explode. * Maglubiyet, God of goblinoids, defeated by Bane and made his exarch. * Nerull, God of death and the dead, killed by the Raven Queen who took his position and power. * Nusemnee, Goddess of heroism and redemption and daughter of Zehir, killed by a poison that could kill anything, even a deity, that was distilled from Zehir’s blood. * Sagawehn, Goddess of insects, slain by powerful eladrin heroes when she attempted to expand and conquer larger parts of Arvandor. * Tuern, God of war and fire, killed by Bane. Faerûn Pantheon‎ Good and Lawful Good Greater Deities * Amaunator, God of sun and time * Chauntea, Mother-Goddess of Toril * Corellon, God of magic, the arts, and the Fey * Moradin, God of creation and artisans * Selûne, Goddess of the moon * Sune, Goddess of beauty and love * Torm, God of law and duty Good and Lawful Good Lesser Deities * Angharradh, associated with Corellon. * Bahamut, the great and good Platinum Dragon, revered by many of his ilk, resides in the dominion overseen by Torm. * Berronar Truesilver, Wife of Moradin, a popular choice for worship among female dwarves. * Garl Glittergold, the leader among the gnome deities, residing in Corellon’s dominion. * Ilmater, God of compassion and an opponent of suffering, residing with Torm. * Mielikki, Goddess of forests, lives in the domain of Silvanus. * Sheela Peryroyl, Halfling Goddess in Chauntea’s dominion. * Tymora, Goddess of good luck, residing in the domain occupied by Selûne and Sune. Unaligned Greater Deities *Kelemvor, God of death *Oghma, God of knowledge and study *Silvanus, God of wild nature *Tempus, God of battle Unaligned Lesser Deities * Gond, favored by smiths, craftsfolk, and others creators of items and devices, resides in the dominion of Oghma. * Waukeen, Goddess of commerce and wealth, residing in the domain of Amaunator. Evil and Chaotic Evil Greater Deities *Asmodeus, God of sin *Bane, God of tyranny *Cyric, Mad God of strife and lies *Ghaunadaur, God of slimes and consumption *Gruumsh, God of destruction *Lolth, Goddess of spiders and the Drow *Shar, Goddess of night, loss, and vengeance Evil and Chaotic Evil Lesser Deities * Luthic * Tiamat, Dragon Goddess * Umberlee, Goddess of the sea Eberron Pantheons Besides traditional pantheons, Eberron have many religions based on philosophy or spirits instead of gods, and a religion, the Silver Flame, centered on a powerful divine force. The Sovereign Host (Good) * Arawai, Goddess of agriculture, fertility and the wilderness as natural resources * Aureon, Unaligned God of knowledge, law, arcane lore and magic * Balinor, Unaligned God of beasts, the hunt and the cycle of life * Boldrei, Good Goddess of community, home and hearth * Dol Arrah, Lawful Good goddess of light, honor, selflessness, military strategy and war * Dol Dorn, Unaligned God of courage, duty, physical prowess, soldiers and warriors, war * Kol Korran, Unaligned God of wealth, trade, commerce * Olladra, Goddess of fortune, luck and success * Onatar, Unaligned God of forges, crafts, industry and fire The Dark Six (Evil) * The Devourer, Chaotic Evil God of storm, flood, famine, other aspects of nature's wrath; also, the sea * The Fury, Chaotic Evil Goddess of wrath, passion and vengeance * The Keeper, Evil God of gluttony, greed and necromancy, god of the dead * The Mockery, Evil God of violence, betrayal, dishonorable victory, love of carnage and war * The Shadow, Chaotic Evil Deity of ambition, dark magic and corruption * The Traveler, Unaligned Deity of change, cunning, innovation and deception Domains related to deities The core pantheon deities were assigned domains in Divine Power , and the deities of the Forgotten Realms and Eberron were assigned domains in Dragon magazine 378 . Below is a table displaying deities associated with various domains. See also * Divine (Power Source) * Dragon Magazine #378, "Domains in Eberron and the Forgotten Realms" - includes a description of the domains of the deities of the Eberron and FR campaign settings, after the introduction of the domain mechanic in Divine Power. * Dragon Magazine #390, "Power Play: Divine - Dead Gods" - includes a number of dead gods and character options regarding them. * Dragon Magazine #398, - includes a random roll table for creating custom deities. Category:Deities Category:Pantheons